


Dancing Through Life

by kiefercarlos



Series: Agent Carter Is A BAMF [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTS:Daniel can't go to the Army event with Peggy, but she can't wait to get home to him.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Agent Carter Is A BAMF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736707
Kudos: 28





	Dancing Through Life

Daniel had been having a lot of pain in his leg for the last couple of days and Peggy was due to attend an event hosted by the army and Daniel wasn't going to attend with her. "I don't have to go." Peggy says as she sits at the vanity and puts in some earrings.

Daniel sits up from where he's lying on the bed reading, looking over to Peggy. "I can manage on my own for a couple of hours Peg. I had to do it all on my own before you were around to wait on me hand and foot. Pun intended." Daniel comments and goes back to his book. "Are you sure?" Peggy asks, leaning on the bed next to him. He leant up and the two shared a slow kiss. "I'm positive, go and have a night out." He says softly and she pulls away and watches him for a few seconds from the doorway before she slowly heads out, knowing that tonight was going to be unbearable without him at her side.

"Hey, how was your night?" Daniel asked as he heard the door open and Peggy return home. He had moved to sit in the living room, next to the fireplace, to wait for Peggy's return. "It was an army event, which means it was full of boring old men talking about their war wins." Peggy comments as she shrugs out of her coat and Daniel chuckles as he watches her stroll through the living room and head over to the gramophone.

"Do you dance Daniel?" Peggy asked as the music started and she came to stand in front of him. Daniel looks up at her with a curious look in his eyes. "I tend to avoid it." He admits moving to sit up and Peggy just smiles.

"Even if a beautiful woman asks?" She questions and Daniel can sense what's going to happen and smiles up at his beautiful wife. "I won't decline if I'm asked." He says with a smile and she returns the gesture brightly, holding out her hands to him.

"Would you care to take this dance?" She asks and Daniel smiles and lets Peggy use her hidden strength to pull him to his feet. "I'm not going to do much." He whispers as he wraps his arms around her and she settles herself in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've never been a big dancer." She whispers as the two of them stand there and sway to the music. Neither of them need to move and they don't, they just let the music cocoon them and give them their own moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
